Project Summary/Abstract ?A Comprehensive Customer-Based Approach to Improving Food Safety in Fairfax County? is a three-year project with the following research objectives related to the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards: 1) To coordinate the risk factor study, conduct the data analysis, and prepare the trends report on the occurrence of foodborne illness risk factors in Fairfax County food establishments; 2) To introduce a basic food handler training program not only for the food employees in regulated food establishments but also for the Fairfax County community; 3) To enhance Fairfax County?s Active Managerial Control (AMC) Recognition Program to promote AMC as the best practice to control foodborne illness risk factors; 4) To determine how to correlate risk factor compliance status data collected on Fairfax County?s food establishment inspection form (based on the FDA model inspection form) with the FDA Risk Factor Study survey tool; and 5) To develop and conduct a customer service satisfaction survey(s). The majority of each year?s budget will fund the employment of a data analyst, a MPH candidate from George Mason University or George Washington University, to coordinate and/or perform the project deliverables.